warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
This is were you can roleplay your Rogue cat. In The Alleys of Twoleg Place.... I was being chased by three other cats for a chicken leg. I had not eaten in days, so every paw step kept me from hunger. They would only get it if they pry it from my cold, dead, unmoving jaws. Icy Awesome! 21:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Slither heard a cat coming. The she-cat was being chased. She looked half-starved. Slither usually left cats to die but this one looked useful. "This way." She hissed as the cat neared. She knew secret passages through these dark alley ways. Prickl ar:D 23:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I followed the gray she-cat throgh the dark alley ways. That she-cats glare burned into my pelt. I didn't want to get mixed up with these types of cats, but I have been left no choice. "O.K, just tell me what you want from me," I said. I waited for her reply Icy Awesome! 23:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "Nothing." She growled. "Maybe a bite of your chicken, but I can do without." She hoped ointo her broken dog house. "You can stay with me, I guess," She replied. ''Why had she brought this cat here? ''There was something about this cat that reminded her of herself. Prickl ar:D 00:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I gulped the chiken down. "No thanks," I said with a slight hiss in my voice. I started to pad off. Icy Awesome! 00:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Slither watched the she-cat leave. "Suit yourself." She growled before digging up the wood. There she had a safe pile of food. She plucked up a mouse and carried out the crow-food. She began to eat in silence. Suddenly she smelled smoke. Her house was on fire! Prickl ar:D 00:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Feather leaped at a tom who had a mouse. He bit the tom's scruff. The tom let go of the mouse, and ran away. Feather ate the mouse. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I saw the gray she-cats house on fire. But why should I care? But then again, she did save me. I ran over to her house. It was olny a small fire. I jumped up and down on the flame and soo put it out. Icy Awesome! 23:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Slither hoped out of her house just in the time. She saw her friendemy. "Thanks." She muttered. "You know those band of cats chasing you? I know them." Prickl ar:D 23:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) "Who are they?" I asked, still feeling unsure around this cat. Icy Awesome! 00:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "My sister and brother Dusty and Squeak. I know there weaknesses. Maybe I can over through them.............." She trailed off. Prickl ar:D 00:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Talk!" I hissed, now upset that I lost to a cat named Squeak. (It's to cute to be a rogues name, just saying) Icy Awesome! 01:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Feather looked around. That mouse wasn't enough food. He soon found a pale ginger she-cat who had a turkey. "Hand it over." growled Feather. The she-cat hissed. Feather leaped at her, and raked his claws down her back. She yowled in pain and then handed over the turkey. Feather ate, knowing he head the reputation of the strongest cat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I head a she-cat scream. I raced over to the cat who was being terrorized by a gray tom. "P-Please don't hurt me!" she squeeled. She was heavy with kits. I new that tom, his name was Feather. "Hey you! Give back that turkey to that she-cat, or somethin' bad is gonna happen to you!" I shouted as I slid out my claws. Icy Awesome! 18:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Slither followed. She wondered why this she-cat even wanted to help other scrawny cats. Maybe she needed to learn a lesson from this cat. "Hand it over!" She hissed to Feather. (Somethings are decieving, Icey) Prickl ar:D 19:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Give it back, Feather. Even you can't take on two cats at a time," I hissed. Icy Awesome! 20:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The tom did nothing. "That's it. I've had enough of this fox dung today," I said as I slashed his face. (What do you mean, Pricklestar) Icy Awesome! 20:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) (he's the top cat, don't mess with him.) Feather growled. He reared up, smashing one of the she-cat's faces into the ground. He leaped at the other, ripping open her throat. He ran away, not wanting to kill cats. He ran into his secreat place, where no one can find him, and ate the turkey. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Slither lat out a hiss. Feather once was her friend. (Squeak is the best fighter and hunter. He is like, ahh what's his face, the tom who killed tigerstar) \ Prickl ar:D 22:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I bled my life out into the ground. Then everything when black. (I'm going to RP the ginger she cat now) Icy Awesome! 22:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Slither let out a crie. This was the only cat that she had something in common to. Now she was dead. Prickl ar:D 23:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I hissed. "If I wasn't heavy with kits I would kill that murderer. Taking food from a queen. That's as low as you can get," I snarled. (My new cat's name is Milkweed) Icy Awesome! 00:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) (then Feather is second strongest, no one kill him! :( ) Feather licked his lips. Those two cats shouldn't mess with him unless they wanted to die! {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Slither followed Feather. She needed to talk to her old friend. If they teamed up along with Milkweed maybe they could over throw Squeak... Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 16:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Feather saw Slither. He bunched up his mucles, ready to pounce. "You want another fight?" he growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Slither shrugged. "I don't particularly like fighting." She meowed. "There was something I can for and it wasn't a fight. You know Squeak? He is my bro. I thought he has owned the alley ways for too long." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 16:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "Whoever he is, he should know that I own the allies." growled Feather. (mabye she could fall in love with Feather... But no kits.) {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Slither padded towards Feather unsure if he would rip her throat. "Then will you join us?" She asked. (Okay but it's not love at first sight) Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "I'll be leader then, you could be deputy." Feather mewed. "So i will join." he growled. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "We better go help Milkweed, the one you stole from." She hissed. She knew Feather would not be very nice with Milkweed. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "I'm not helping some random cat. I'm not a loner, i'm a rouge." growled Feather. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "She needs help! Fine, lets at least gat a few more cats to follow us. Many cats hate Squeak." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't like Feather very much. He tore open that she-cats thraot without thinking twice about it. And now he's my leader? If only Bramble was still here, he was the best mate a she-cat could ever ask for... Icy Awesome! 19:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Three cats padded up to me. One was a dark gray tom, the other a gray she-cat, and the last one a ginger she-cat. I new who the gray tom was. "What do you want, Feather," I hissed. Icy Awesome! 22:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "You need to trust him." She growled Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "Why shoud I? What has he done other than think of himself," I hissed. (Bring up how Squeak killed his mate) Icy Awesome! 22:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) (who's mate? Who killed who's mate?) Feather growled. "I think of cats more then you think of eating!" hissed Feather. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "I don't have time for this," I hissed as I started to pad of. (Read Achilles and you will know what to say) Icy Awesome! 00:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Feather quickly kicked a box, knocking over him. No one saw. He ran over to the cat. "So, will you?" growled Feather, his muzzle close to the cat. (as u can see, i can't remember the gender/name of the cat they are talking to!!) {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) (Its Achilles, and its a guy) "Fine, if you get you muzzle out of my face," I hissed back. Icy Awesome! 02:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Feather released Achillies. Feather's eyes stopped blazing with anger. "Good. Now what?" Feather mewed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Slither crept forward. This cat was Achillies! "If you want revenge on Squeak, you should stick with us." She hissed, seeing Achillies giving them a doubting look. "I know about Persephone." She added. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) "Who's that?" Feather asked. He flicked his tail. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I looked down "I'd rather not talk about her," i said. Icy Awesome! 22:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Slither snorted. "No more secrets, let us all tell how we got here." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Feather snorted. "We just walked here." he growled. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) "Look it, we all wanna kill Squeak, that cold-blooded son of a dog, we kill him quickly," I said. Icy Awesome! 00:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) "I wanna make his death slow and painful," said Feather. "And risk everyone's well being to do so? This isn't about your own personal gain, Feather, it so no other cat will die under his blood-stained claws," I replied. Icy Awesome! 23:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay